Henry's Halloween Party
by Shrub
Summary: Rukato, where Takato and Rika are already a couple, going to Henry's Halloween party. See Henry eat pizza! Rika kick butt! And Takato make a fool out of himself! R&R!
1. Start the Party!

1 Shrub: Hiya everyone, this is my first fanfic. So be nice.  
  
2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei does. If I did, I would make Digimon home appliances! Just imagine! Refrigerators in the shape of Guilmon! Impmon toasters, that burn your toast! They even insult you! Oh well…a man can imagine, can't he?  
  
" " = Speech  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
= Cool separating stuff  
  
3   
  
4  
  
5 Halloween Night, 5:30 PM  
  
Takato Matsuki was going to go to Henry's costume party tonight. He was adjusting the eyepatch for his pirate costume when the phone rang. "I'll get it, Mom!" he yelled downstairs, then picked up the phone, thinking, 'This had better not be another one of Kazu's prank calls…'  
  
"Takato, you there?" It was his girlfriend, Rika. They had been going out for almost two months now.  
  
"Oh, hi Rika."  
  
"Listen, I'll be at your house in a couple minutes, then we'll bike to Henry's party."  
  
"Alright. Then I guess I'll see ya later?"  
  
"Is the sky blue? Bye!" Rika hung up.  
  
Takato thought to himself, 'Actually, the sky is definitely dark purple right now,' then said, "C'mon, Guilmon, time to go!" The Tamers had decided that the Digimon could also attend the party, because everyone would think they were just dressed up.  
  
"Coming, Takatomon!"  
  
Guilmon ran out the door. Takato said a quick goodbye to his parents before leaving. He was just getting out his bicycle when Rika came. She was dressed as an angel! Takato blushed when he looked at her. "Wow…you look…gorgeous!"  
  
Rika smiled slightly, giving Takato a quick kiss. "Renamon's already at Henry's, so let's hit the road, pirate-boy." Guilmon hopped onto Takato's bike, and they were off, headed towards Henry's house.  
  
  
  
10 minutes later, at Henry's house…  
  
Rika and Takato got off their bikes and walked up to the door. Takato rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later, Henry, dressed as a vampire, opened the door. "Hey guys, come on in!" He lowered his voice. "Renamon and Terriermon are upstairs."  
  
Takato said, "Hey Guilmon, you can go join them if you want."  
  
"Okay, Takatomon." He bounded up the stairs in search of his friends.  
  
Takato and Rika stepped into the house. Almost everyone in Takato's class was there, along with a few girls from Rika's school. Some kids were dancing, while others were watching TV, playing video games, and eating. "Whoa…nice party!" exclaimed Takato. Rika just nodded. Takato grabbed Rika's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.  
  
"Let's get something to eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a pizza!"  
  
Rika followed, giggling. Henry sweatdropped, looking at the two. "Then I guess I'll see you guys later?" His stomach suddenly grumbled. "I think I hear a slice of pepperoni pizza calling my name. I'd better see what it wants…"  
  
  
  
Shrub: Well there's the first chapter! What does the pepperoni pizza want with Henry? This sounds like something eeeeevil! Anyways read (which you should have done already, unless you skipped to the end you lazy bum) and review! Just no flames! 


	2. Surfing with Digimon

Shrub: Okay, on to part two. Kick back, relax, you know the rest. Hmm…what IS the rest? I mean, what goes after the "relax" part? Well!?  
  
  
  
In Henry's room, the Digimon were surfing the Internet on his computer. "Hey look," Guilmon pointed, "A site devoted to Takatomon and Takatomon's- friend-mon!"  
  
"He probably means Rika." Terriermon said. "But, there are practically no Rukato sites!"(Shrub: This is NOT a subliminal message!)  
  
Renamon sighed. 'This is SO boring,' she thought. 'I'm only here because Rika wanted me to be.' Suddenly, Takato and Rika burst into the room, carrying plates of pizza.  
  
"Cowabunga, dudes!" Takato yelled.  
  
Rika said, "That was funny, idiotic, lame, and cute at the same time." Takato grinned.  
  
"Here, have some pizza, Guilmon. It's good!"  
  
"Takatomon, do all pizzas have a bite taken out of them?"  
  
"Well…that's how they make it!"  
  
Rika shook her head, "You're such a bad liar, Takato…"  
  
"Okay, okay, I got a little hungry going up the stairs."  
  
Guilmon had already wolfed down his slice. Takato gave a plate to Terriermon and Renamon, too. "Here ya go, guys, enjoy!"  
  
Renamon ate hers silently, but Terriermon was glued to the computer. "Hey look, Rika, you're on the computer! You too, Takato!"  
  
Terriermon was at a Digimon Tamers site. Takato looked on in disbelief. "Wha – That's not possible! How do they know about us? They can predict the future with this thing they call an 'episode guide'…"  
  
"Riiiiiiight…" Rika said. "Let's go back downstairs, Takato."  
  
Takato said, "Fine. See ya later, Guilmon!"  
  
  
  
Shrub: Dun dun dun! What will happen downstairs? How come there are barely any Rukato sites? Why is Takato such a bad liar? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Okay, maybe only one question. Read and review! And oh yeah, no flames, I'm just a poor innocent kid. 


	3. What a STUPID Chapter!

Shrub: Here's the third chapter, enjoy!  
  
  
  
In the kitchen…  
  
Henry was on his seventh slice of pizza. 'Boy I'm really pigging out today,' he thought. 'In fact, I'm such a pig! Hog, really. Meh, it's all the same to me. Mmmrf!'  
  
  
  
Shrub: I'm not sure what the point of this chapter was! Review, ok? And no flames, I worked very hard on this chapter! In fact, it's probably the best chapter in the whole story. So action-packed! 


	4. I Eat Knuckle Sandwiches

Shrub: Oookay, chapter 3 was so disappointing, I decided to add another chapter at the same time! Besides, I'm sure if I didn't, people will get angry with me, waiting all that time only to get a paragraph about Henry eating pizza. Note: I'm using the English names only because I've gotten used to calling them by those names.  
  
  
  
Rika tugged at Takato's sleeve. "Hey Takato, wanna try bobbing for apples?"  
  
Takato nodded. "I'm game."  
  
They walked over to the tub of water, where a few apples were floating around in. Rika tried and almost immediately grabbed an apple. "Your turn, Takato," she said. Takato went, but unfortunately someone pushed his head down and dunked him into the water.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem?!" Takato yelled. He looked up to see a menacing looking boy, almost a foot taller than Takato. Takato said, "What was that all about?" He glanced at the boy again. "What a killer costume! Man that is the scariest mask I have EVER seen!"  
  
The boy glared at Takato. "I'm not wearing a mask…"  
  
Takato rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Er, of course! Who said anything about masks?" He cowered as the boy raised a fist, ready to strike him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rika said angrily. She socked the boy in the stomach, then punched him in the eye. He went down. Takato tried to restrain her. "Rika! Calm down! I'm fine."  
  
Then Henry noticed the crowd. He rushed over. "Hey guys, what's all the commotion about?" The boy said, "She picked a fight with me."  
  
Henry peered at the boy. "What the heck – I didn't even invite you…"  
  
The boy quickly got up and ran out the door, saying, "I'll get you next time, Takato, and you won't have your girlfriend to protect you!"  
  
Takato gulped nervously. "Um, was that a threat?"  
  
Rika sighed, "So much for our fearless leader."  
  
  
  
Shrub: So how was it? Everybody was kung fu fighting! Do do do do do do do do! Fast as lightning! Read and review! And no flames! 


	5. Soda Rots Your Teeth

Shrub: Nu chapptur! 2 badd mie speel chequer iz gowing heywyer!  
  
  
  
After the fight (and not much of one at that)…  
  
Henry shrugged helplessly. "Okay, everyone go back to whatever you were doing earlier."  
  
Takato pulled Rika aside, and kissed her. "Thanks for saving my butt."  
  
Rika blushed, smiling slightly. "Which is really nice…"  
  
Takato scratched his head. "Um, yeah, it was nice of you…"  
  
Rika grinned, "No, I mean your butt is nice."  
  
Now it was Takato's turn to blush. "Um, hey, I'll go get us something to drink, 'k?"  
  
"Sure, get me some Dr. Pepper, alright?"  
  
Takato went over to the kitchen. "Hey Henry, where's the soda?"  
  
"Eh? Soda? We don't gots none stinkin' soda!" Henry laughed at his own private little joke. "Actually, all we have is some Kool-Aid. There's a bowl of it over there." He pointed to the table.  
  
Takato shrugged. 'Oh well,' he thought. He got out two paper cups and started to pour the punch into them. Suddenly Jeri popped up alongside Takato.  
  
"Hey Takato!"  
  
Rika looked up from her card deck and found Takato standing by the bowl of punch, next to Jeri. 'What's that crazy puppet-girl doing next to Takato?'  
  
  
  
Shrub: OOOoooOOOOooOOOOooo! Rika's jealous! What is Jeri up to, that evil sock-puppet-wielding child? Actually she's not evil, but – ack, I've said too much! Tune in next time to find out!  
  
P.S. Read (I'm guessing you've done that) and review! Sorrie about the short chapters but ya gotta love cliffhangers! 


	6. Henry's a Vampire!

Shrub: Hooray for Chapter 6! Since I have nothing better to say, I'll just quote, "Nobody pouts before they jiggy!" –Nelson from "The Simpsons".  
  
  
  
"Hey Takato!" Jeri said excitedly.  
  
"Erm, hi Jeri." Takato replied.  
  
"Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Well, I'm getting punch…" Jeri was starting to scare Takato.  
  
"Will you dance with me?"  
  
Takato blushed. "Um, I'm sure Rika's waiting for me, so I'd better – whoa!"  
  
Jeri pulled Takato over to where some people were dancing. "Aww, c'mon Takato. Lighten up!"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Takato saw Rika stand up and storm out of the room. "Rika, wait!" He turned to Jeri. "Look, um, I gotta go." With that, he turned around and went after Rika.  
  
  
  
Rika was on the front porch, sitting on a bench, hands clenched in fists. 'How could he,' she thought, 'after all we've been through?' Suddenly, the front door opened, and Takato came out. "Rika, there you are! We need to talk."  
  
Rika kicked Takato in the groin, and he bent over in pain, whimpering. Rika eyed him. "Hey Blackbeard, if you don't explain what you were doing with Jeri, I'll give you two Captain Blackeye's to think about."  
  
"Alright, just…give me a minute to, uh, recover."  
  
Rika tapped her foot impatiently. "Hurry up, you're wasting my time."  
  
  
  
1 hour later…  
  
Takato slowly got up. "I think I'm feeling better. Oooh, maybe not. Here, let's sit down. Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"  
  
Rika snorted. "Don't play dumb with me. You know why."  
  
"What, are you mad because…because I talked with Jeri, and then she asked me to dance, but I refused, because I'm here with you?"  
  
"You're making me look bad."  
  
"No way, you always look good." Rika couldn't help but smile at this.  
  
"Look," Takato tried to explain, "You're the only one for me. Nobody can take me away from you." 'That's classic,' he thought. 'This has got to make her forgive me.'  
  
"Okay, but promise me this: that you'll always be with me."  
  
"Anything for you." 'Heh, another classic line,' Takato thought. "I promise that I'll always be with you."  
  
"Oh yeah, and you have to quit with the corny jokes for a month."  
  
"What!? No corny jokes? Isn't that why you love me?" Takato grinned.  
  
Rika giggled, hugging him. "You're too cute."  
  
A few trick-or-treaters walked up to the door. "Trick-or-treat!" they said in unison.  
  
"Umm, we don't have any candy, so try ringing the doorbell." Takato confessed. They rang the doorbell, and a moment later, Henry opened the door, munching on a slice of anchovy pizza. The trick-or-treaters screamed.  
  
"Aaaagh! It's a vampire!"  
  
One kid pointed to Henry's chin, which was stained with tomato sauce. "Look! He even has blood on him! Let's run away before he bites us!" The kids ran away.  
  
Henry tried to explain. "No, wait! It's just pizza sauce! Oh, they're gone anyways." He turned and went back into the house.  
  
Just then, Guilmon burst out from the house with Terriermon on his back. "Looks like we win!" Terriermon bragged.  
  
A few seconds later, Calumon floated out of the house. "Boy you guys are fast!" Of course, Calumon didn't know that Terriermon had cheated, or that they got a headstart.  
  
"You lose the race, Calumon!" Terriermon exclaimed.  
  
"Awww…" Calumon's ears drooped. "Heeeey! Let's play some more!"  
  
Rika asked, "Hey, where's Renamon?"  
  
Terriermon shrugged, "Probably upstairs, taking a nap."  
  
Calumon yelled, "Race you back upstairs!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
And then, the Digimon disappeared into the house.  
  
"So, do you wanna get back to the party?" Takato offered.  
  
"Sure, let's go." The two Tamers headed back inside.  
  
  
  
Shrub: Huzzah, I'm done (with the chapter, not the story). Gimme 5 reviews on the chapter and I'll continue. Actually, it doesn't matter how many reviews you give me, I'm continuing anyways because I want to, so there! Read and review! I'm a hypocrite, aren't I? And no flames, I don't wanna get burned. (pun not un-intended) And remember, a pun is funny only once, and only to whoever made it up, which would be me. Ha-ha, I'm laughing already. 


	7. Learning the Alphabet

Shrub: (walks out, and raises a hand timidly, giving a half-wave) Er…hello, everyone…I'm Shrub, and, um, I'm allergic to oxygen. (looks at a small scrap of paper shakily) Oh man, I forgot! I can't believe I forgot! (mutters to himself) I forgot to tell you guys, er, people, um, enjoy the chapter! (quickly runs away, yelling, "They're looking at me, they're looking at me!")  
  
Shrub: Ooookay, what a freak. Hey, what the – he took my name!  
  
  
  
Takato and Rika walked into the house, holding hands. "So, pirate-boy, what do you wanna do now?"  
  
"How 'bout we…" he leaned in close to her ear, "play video games?"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes in disgust. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to say something romantic." But Takato was already gone, sitting with a few other kids in front of the TV. She sighed, then walked over as well.  
  
"Aaaaagh! You guys are playing Elmo's ABC's?" (Note: I don't own Sesame Street or anything like that) Takato moaned in despair.  
  
Kenta, going as a nerd (himself), turned around and raised a finger to his mouth. "Sshh! Kazu's on his R's! He needs to concentrate."  
  
Rika smiled smugly, "What's wrong, Takato? Don't want to learn your ABC's?"  
  
"Doesn't Henry have any other games?"  
  
"Well, it was either this or Barbie Saves the World…"  
  
"Yessss! I'm on S!" Kazu pumped his fists.  
  
Kenta bowed down. "Hail the Master of Elmo's ABC's!"  
  
Takato muttered, "Darn edu-tainment games…" but was pulled to his feet by Rika.  
  
"Let's dance, pirate-boy."  
  
"Er, uh…"  
  
"What's wrong? You don't want people to see me dancing with you?"  
  
"You're only doing this because you KNOW I can't dance, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep. Let's go." Rika dragged him along with her to the living room.  
  
  
  
In the living room…  
  
A stereo on a shelf was playing some songs as people danced. Henry was dancing around, looking very un-cool-while-trying-to-look-cool. He waved to Rika and Takato, who just entered the room. "Hey you two!"  
  
Takato pulled on Rika's sleeve. "Um…pretend you don't know him…"  
  
"Very funny, Takato." Henry grinned. He was standing right next to them.  
  
Takato pretended to look confused. "Who are you? And how do you know my name? You've been stalking me, haven't you?"  
  
Rika groaned. "What did I say about the corny jokes?"  
  
"Why don't we get back to the dancing," Henry suggested. "Guys on the wall, girls pick their partners!" he yelled.  
  
Takato and the other boys lined up along the wall. Just then, Jeri entered the room. Henry said, "Okay, go pick your partners." Rika started for Takato, but Jeri ran over to him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I pick Takato!"  
  
  
  
Shrub: Don't you hate it when you type up a three page story and post it up, only to have it reduced to a few paragraphs? Rest assured, I don't! In fact, I love when that happens! It just makes my day. Read before review, except after c. (Huh?) No flames, either, I might catch on fire and have to use the "Stop, Drop, and Roll" procedure. And if you want to, email me at shiftyeyesdogg@yahoo.com.  
  
"I'm so desperately lonely…" Moe as a Troll from "The Simpsons".  
  
Uhh…seeya! 


End file.
